Hello, It's Zeke Again
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: Zeke Centric. His friends all changed and he didn't like it, but all he could do was watch, like they were a bomb. Self distruct in 5...4...3...2...1...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, well, this is my newest fic, it's a Zeke centric. This first chapter isn't really based around Zeke, it's just to show you what's going on. Anyway, this is their senior year through Zeke's eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello, It's Zeke Again**

**Chapter 1**

"And, anyone interested in joining debate-"

Troy turned around in his chair and looked at Chad, Zeke and Jason. He stuck his tongue out while giving them a thumbs down and making a noise that sounded similar to an airplane. Chad laughed and Jason smiled. Zeke didn't say a word.

"Mr. Bolton, do you have a comment? Would you be willing to join debate team?" their teacher asked, almost sensing what the answer would be.

Chad snorted at Troy, who merely smiled. "As much fun as it sounds, I'm just too busy to add another activity to my," he looked to his friends, "long list."

Zeke shook his head, as Troy and Chad gave each other a high five. The four friends were in their senior year, their last year at East High School. But they'd all changed from the juniors they had been when Troy tried out for the musical, Troy being the worst. The musical had really gone to his head, making him realize just how popular he was. About a few months after the musical, Gabriella had moved against her will, and Troy's attitude had changed when she left. He thought of himself as the god everyone saw him to be, bringing Chad and Chad's ego along for the ride.

The two had become the two most sought-after guys in the school, especially when Chad had been named co-captain of the basketball team with Troy. Jason was also being pulled in. Although, not as popular, it made him feel good about himself when people screamed out his name.

Zeke, however, didn't care about his popularity. He was the quiet member of their group, often forgotten by large crowds, and that was perfectly okay with him. At times, such as now, he didn't like even being associated with narrow minded Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

The bell rang and the kids rushed from their seats ready for the weekend. "So," Chad said to Troy as they walked down the hall. "How long is that big list of yours?"

"One activity," Troy said. "Can you say-"

"Basketball," the two cheered. "Yeah!"

Zeke looked down the hallway and saw a small girl, who looked to be a sophomore, passing out papers. "Art club," she said quietly as they passed. Chad and Troy didn't give her a second glance, they just carried on with their conversation. Jason shook his head. Zeke grabbed hold of one of the papers and skimmed it over before putting it in his pocket.

"So dude," Chad said. "I saw the final count for homecoming king. Want to know who it is?"

Troy put a hand out to stop the others from walking any more. "No, let me guess." He paused for dramatic effect. "Me."

"Who else?" Jason asked.

"Who's my queen?" Troy asked Chad.

"Dominique Harmon."

"Captain of the soccer team?" Troy asked. Chad nodded. "She's okay."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "She's okay."

"So, are you guys going to Mike Nickerson's party?" Troy asked. Mike Nickerson was having a party, one of the those exclusive 'you need an invite to enter' type of parties. Zeke wasn't sure if he was. He knew there was going to be alcohol, possibly drugs, and he didn't know if he wanted to get involved with that.

"Yeah," Chad said as if the subject wasn't to be debated. "Of course we are. Right guys?"

"Sure," Jason said. "I have nothing better to do."

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," Zeke said trying to get the attention off of him because he had yet to answer. Chad and Jason raised their eyebrows at Zeke's response. Troy didn't seem phased.

"Of course you're going Z," Troy said, holding up a fist. "Right? I mean, who's not?

Zeke sighed and hit Troy's fist with his own knuckles. "Yeah. Sure."

"See, that wasn't so hard," Troy shrugged. "Anyone going to the football game?"

"No," Chad said, almost disgusted. "Why would we go to the football game?"

"Because my dad signed me up to work the stupid concession stand and I don't want to be there alone."

Chad shook his head. "I'm not working it though. I'll hang out, but I'm not working. Who else is in there with you?"

Troy groaned and stopped in front of his locker. "Don't even remind me."

"It can't be that bad," Jason said.

"Oh yeah," Troy said, throwing his backpack in the tan colored locker. "James Freeham, captain of the soccer team. You know, the big headed one."

Zeke shook his head. James wasn't big headed, he just didn't like basketball. He was a soccer guy; he played soccer all year, much like Troy who played basketball year round. "He's not that bad."

"You're kidding," Troy said, shutting his locker and looking at Zeke. "The guy's a freak. Not to mention he's got a couple screws loose."

"Putting it lightly," Chad added. He turned to Troy. "I feel for you dude."

"Thanks," Troy said. "Not that it's going to help."

"Hi Troy," came a high pitched voice from behind them. The group turned to see Kaitlin Samuels, the head cheerleader. She had a huge crush on Troy, and everyone knew it.

"Hey Kait," Troy said. "You girls are going to be at the game, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "I hear you've got concession. I'll cheer you something."

"Cool, thanks," Troy said, putting on a smile. "See you there."

Kaitlin smiled and walked in the other direction toward a group of giggling cheerleaders. Zeke rolled his eyes, remembering that only five months ago Troy hadn't even wanted to talk to other girls. Five months did a lot.

"Troy and Kaitlin, or Troy and Dominique," Troy said, turning to Chad. "What one do you like better?"

"You could try both," Chad said wickedly. "What could it hurt?"

Troy laughed and Zeke shook his head in disgust. Jason saw him and gave a look. Zeke just waved him off. "So, get something to eat then..."

"Oh I can't," Troy said. "Dad's making me redo a test."

"In what?"

"His class."

"What'd you get?" Chad said.

"50."

Chad laughed and shook his head. "You'd think you'd get special privileges or something. I mean, you are his kid."

Troy just rolled his eyes. "Well, you know my dad. No special privileges for Troy-"

"Tear, tear," Chad said, cutting Troy off. Zeke sighed and walked off. "Hey Zeke where are you going?"

"No where," he yelled over his shoulder. "I don't feel good."

**So, what do you think? Is it any good?**

**Tell me what you think!!! I love comments of any kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see everyone likes this and can't wait for more. Well I won't keep you waiting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

Zeke walked as fast as he could away from the school without looking suspicious. At times, he wanted to call Gabriella, tell her to get back there because Troy was on the verge of destruction, but he knew she couldn't. Gabriella was far away, and Troy was still in Albuquerque, turning into the evil jock you see on television. The stereotypical jock you see on television.

Now that he thought about it, Gabriella brought them all happiness, not just Troy. Because of Gabriella, Taylor and Chad got to know each other, as well as Jason and Kelsi. Sharpay's icy exterior was melted by Gabriella's happy self.

But, after she left, it hadn't lasted. Chad and Taylor fizzled out, so much that they had yet to officially break up because they never talk. Jason and Kelsi never even got in a relationship. Kelsi was back to the shy piano player she had been, and Jason was one of Troy's boneheaded followers. Sharpay...

Zeke sighed thinking of Sharpay. She had been the only one who hadn't changed when Gabriella left. Even Ryan turned back into Drama King. Sharpay had been his, until Troy thought they shouldn't be happy together. Non-stop ridicule and torment was thrown her way by Troy, and Chad or Jason when Coach Bolton was nearby.

He laughed thinking of that. Coach Bolton still thought Troy was the sweet, lovable kid he'd been five months ago. Boy, was he wrong. Troy was cruel and heartless. Of course, that didn't mean that people didn't still think him a god. Because, they did. Only the victims of his torment were scared of him.

Once he was away from the school he slowed his pace. "What are you doing?"

He turned around to see Sharpay, her hands in the pockets of her jacket, her skirt swishing with the wind. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be with Troy?" she asked. "He's probably mad that you left. You know him."

"I don't have to do anything Troy wants me to do," Zeke said, taking his hands out of his own pocket. A slip of paper flew out and landed on the ground. Sharpay bent over and picked it up.

"Art Club? You draw?"

Zeke shook his head and turned, leading them in a walk. "Stick people maybe. No, I took because Troy and Chad ignored her and she was so little and scared to death."

"Zeke, the only nice person I know of that Troy actually talks to." She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Are you going to the football game?"

"The homecoming game?" Zeke asked. "Yeah, I have to stand around the concession stand because Troy doesn't want to be there alone with the soccer captain."

She rolled her eyes. "That's going to be a fun night."

"Oh yeah," Zeke replied sarcastically. "A blast."

"Well, think of the bright side," Sharpay said. "Homecoming dance is the night after the game."

"Troy's the king."

She laughed. "That was obvious. He's always been the king of our class, freshman, sophomore, junior, now senior year. He's must have a whole collection of crowns, I'll have to borrow one," she said, giggling. "I didn't vote for him."

"Me either," he said stopping in front of Sharpay's house. "Look where we are."

"Thanks," she said walking through the gate and up to the house. "Oh, and Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Save me a dance?"

He smiled. "Of course."

A grin spread across her face as she turned and walked the rest of the way to the door. He waiting until the front door shut behind her to continue home. He stuffed his hands back in his pocket and looked around at the Albuquerque houses. Some were larger than others, he noted. A cool breeze swept by him and he shivered, mentally kicking himself for forgetting his sweatshirt that morning.

He and Sharpay had never really ended. Every now and then, Zeke would find himself looking across the cafeteria at her, or not pay attention in class because he was focused on her. Sometimes Sharpay would turn around and smile. The only reason why they didn't do anything more was because they were afraid of what others would do.

Others named Troy, Chad and Jason.

People at East High had forgotten that Sharpay could be nice. After the sacred day where they won the basketball game, the scholastic decathlon, and the musical auditions happened, Sharpay was thrown out of the picture. She was just another girl, not the ice queen, yet not a sweetheart. The only two who had really gotten any attention after that day was Troy and Gabriella. Of course, back then it was okay. Troy had Gabriella to keep him in line and out of trouble.

Zeke was the only person now that really knew Sharpay, except maybe Ryan. He knew her faults and her personality. He loved her smile and laugh and could stare into her eyes forever. Sharpay, in the eyes of the school was just another girl, to Zeke she was special. To Zeke, Sharpay was the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world, especially when you compared her to her old icy self.

He walked up to his house and grabbed the basketball out of the front lawn. He looked at it for a moment before tossing it up at the hoop. The hoop held many memories. It had been Zeke's first real basketball hoop, not a plastic, little kid hoop. He, Chad, Troy and Jason would throw a ball up there for hours when they were growing up. They learned a lot under that hoop.

Like, the first time Chad had a crush on a girl, he told his friends while playing pig. When Jason's parents got divorced, he told them when shooting three pointers. Troy broke his arm when they tried bouncing on a small trampoline to make a slam dunk, then he broke it again when he and Chad got physical after a game of two on two and he tripped over the same trampoline. The hoop was so much more than a basketball hoop, it was the glue that held their friendship together.

**So, what do you think? A little Zeke/Sharpay thing going on...hmm...**

**Well, tell me what you like, dislike, the weather outside, anything on your mind. I love hearing from you all!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 3**

Zeke pushed back the blinds to allow the sun in his room. He looked down at the road his window faced. Cars were driving by every minute or so, not very busy seems as it was six thirty in the morning. He grabbed a pair of jeans out the drawer and a shirt at random before grabbing the money off his desk. His hand hit a frame and it fell forward. He lifted it up and sighed.

It was a picture of himself, Chad and Jason holding up Troy, who was laid across their arms. They couldn't have been more than twelve. Putting the money in his pocket, he took the frame apart so he could get to the picture. Holding it in his hand, he rubbed his thumb over each of his friends, trying to remember what it had been like when they were little. He shook his head and tore the picture in half. It didn't represent them now, they all were so much different than they had been at twelve.

He walked out of the room, leaving the shredded picture on his desk. Grabbing an apple and juice, he walked out the door. He knew it was early and that he would get there before anyone else. Well, except Troy who came with his father every morning, but Zeke didn't really want to see him at the moment.

"Hello stranger."

He looked around – noticing that he had been walking without really knowing – and smiled seeing Sharpay walking out of her house. Her pink backpack was slung over her shoulders which were covered with the blue fabric of her shirt. "What are you doing going to school so early?"

She shrugged. "I should ask you the same thing."

He didn't answer immediately and there was an awkward silence. "How are your class?" he asked, desperate for conversation.

"Fine. What about yours?"

"Fine," he replied. Again, the two walked in silence. After walking for a few minutes, Zeke couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, why didn't you get a ride with Ryan?"

She looked up at him. "I prefer to walk. I always have."

"Why?"

"Because," she said. "I don't know, it just, helps me clear my head and get ready for the day. Why are you walking?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just, am."

She nodded and continued to walk, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. "You don't want to see your friends any more than you have to," she said. He looked down at her realizing that she was right. But he kept walking and didn't tell her.

Once they were on the campus, Sharpay turned to enter the school through the back entrance. "Thanks for walking with me Zeke," she said. "It was a nice change."

He nodded and watched her walk in before turning to walk to the front. He saw a bus stopping in the bus circle and he watched as the students begin to file out. Kids were talking and greeting each other and he raised his eyebrows. He and Sharpay had walked a lot slower than he thought they had if they were arriving when the buses did.

"Zeke!" he heard a voice from behind him. Zeke rolled his eyes a turned around. "Oh, hey Chad."

"What, no excitement? It's the start of a school day," he said sarcastically. "What fun!"

Zeke just smiled and watched Chad walk off toward the bus where Jason was walking out. From there they would walk around the school until the found Troy, no doubt talking to some girl. But, today Zeke didn't want to do that. He stood still as Chad and Jason walked into the school, a mob of people following behind them.

Once the mob was gone, Zeke walked into the school and up the stairs to his English room. "Hello Zeke," his teacher Ms. Harriston said. "You do remember you have me last block?"

"Yeah," he said. "I was wondering if I could join debate."

A smile spread across her face and Zeke wondered just how many people had asked her to join. "Zeke," she said after a moment. "I think you would make a great debater, and with your addition, our team could possibly be able to compete with the other schools!"

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that good-"

"On the contrary," she told him. "You are. I've been watching you, with our fishbowl discussions and in-class debates, you are phenomenal. I didn't want to ask you because I was afraid you wouldn't be able to do it with basketball."

"We can make time," Zeke said, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he'd rather do anything but basketball with his 'friends'.

"Well," she said happily. "I like that attitude. Practices start on Monday. Welcome aboard!"

"Thanks for your time Ms. Harriston," Zeke said, walking toward the door. He opened it and walked out. Once the door shut, he heard a voice.

"What was that about?"

He turned and looked at Troy. His eyebrows were raised. "What was what all about?"

"_We can make time_," Troy mimicked. "I thought basketball was your number one priority."

"It never was," Zeke said under his breath, just soft enough so Troy couldn't hear. "School has always been first for me, unlike you."

**So? Did you like it? Tell me, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is a really short chapter, but it's just something I didn't want to put in the last chapter because it would have been really long. **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait. We have midterms this week because we switch to four different classes in January. Our classes are longer (75 minutes) and we only have four, then in January we switch to four totally different classes. Like this half I have Spanish, English, and history along with gym. Not that you wanted to know...**

**Chapter 4**

Zeke could feel Troy's eyes on his skin the entire day and it was beginning to bother him. If anyone understood how Zeke wanted to do something other than basketball, it should have been Troy. But, that's how much Troy had changed.

He didn't know why it bothered him that Troy didn't like it. It shouldn't matter what Troy thought of his decision, it was his choice. His entire life had been making decisions Troy had made first, almost as if Troy was his older brother and he was getting the hand-me-downs. Basketball was one of those hand-me-downs.

Now, Zeke wanted to make his own decisions, wanted to break away from the group, and suddenly it felt bad. He'd been planning his escape since Troy became a god, but now if felt weird. He didn't exactly know if this was what he really wanted.

Well, if it wasn't, too bad now.

Zeke arrived early for English and sat in his regular seat, only a few others were there before him. About five minutes later, just as the bell rang, Troy strode in, his followers behind him. But this time he didn't sit near Zeke, where Chad and Jason had immediately gone. He sat down in one of the front seats that were never full. But he didn't sit down without sending Zeke a hate filled glare.

This glare wasn't one that Troy sent at the freshman that stumbled in front of him in the hall. It also wasn't one he gave when someone missed a basket they really needed. This was one Zeke had never seen before, with so much hate, Zeke was surprised Troy's eyes could make the glare.

Then his eyes widened. Troy's eyes weren't bright blue anymore, but a dull gray. This was something Zeke hadn't noticed before and assumed Chad and Jason didn't notice either.

Zeke didn't let it bother him for the rest of class that Troy sat in front. If that was where Troy wanted to sit, so be it. Chad seemed stuck, trying to decide if Troy was mad at him, or someone sitting by him. He didn't think to guess it was Zeke.

A slip of paper landed on Zeke's desk and he looked to Chad, who looked as innocent as ever, making Zeke realize the note was from him. He carefully unfolded it and read what Chad had writing.

_Who's Troy mad at?_

Zeke looked back over to Chad and up to the front of the room before writing his reply.

_He's mad at me._

Upon reading the reply, Chad looked at Zeke as if he had two heads before shaking his head and putting the note in his backpack. While he was zipping the zipper of his backpack open, he purposely dropped the note and Jason grabbed it off the ground. His eyes skimmed the paper quickly before he passed it back to Chad with a look on his face that asked 'why?'

Zeke watched Chad shrug in response, no doubt waiting for the bell to ring so he could bolt out of the class and ask Troy all about it. Rolling his eyes, Zeke turned his head to look at Chad. He couldn't help but see the resemblance to a wannabe in the movies; the minor characters that always follow the main character around. Chad had been that way most of his life, doing things because Troy did them. Zeke was just surprised that it took him this long to see it.

Once the bell rang, Zeke walked out last, waiting until the last possible moment, hoping to miss Troy. Much to his luck, Troy, Chad, and Jason were hanging around the cheerleaders. Troy's arm was wrapped securely around Kaitlin. Zeke shook his head trying to imagine what Troy would do if Gabriella came back.

"He probably wouldn't do anything," Zeke muttered to himself as he pushed through the doors. "He has no heart anymore."

He walked passed the bike rack and down the driveway of the school without realizing his body was moving. He was only semi-conscious of his surroundings, barely aware he was crossing streets. He was interested to see what the next day would bring. He was almost positive Troy would have all his friends against him and he'd probably be tormented.

_You should have stayed with basketball_

He could hear Troy's voice mocking him in his head, Chad and Jason's laughter very noticeably in the background. He would just have to ignore it, ignore any of the remarks made against him. They were just words.

Of course, Zeke knew words often hurt more than actions. But, he told himself, Troy's words are hollow. They don't mean much of anything anymore.

**So, short I know, but how was it?**

**Good? Bad? Awful? Fantastic?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, midterms are over. Hip hip, Hurray! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Zeke sat down at a table in the cafeteria and stared at his food. He was by himself, sitting alone, something he wasn't used to. He had heard Troy laughing extra loud as he passed by as if Troy was making sure Zeke heard him. For the first time in Zeke's life, he felt like he was on the outside.

It had spread like wildfire that Troy's new victim was Zeke. It had caught some students by surprise, but most had begun the bet of 'who's next, Chad or Jason?' leaving Zeke forgotten. Although, being forgotten didn't exclude him from the occasional look in the hall by one of them. Many of his former teammates had looked at him with scorn, telling him what Troy says goes.

Zeke tried to tell himself that it didn't bother him, but it did. They had been his teammates, his best friends, now, just because Troy was mad at him, they hated him. It didn't seem fair. But, of course, it wasn't like he didn't see that coming. He knew the minute he broke away from the group that Troy was going to brainwash the group into thinking Zeke was awful.

"Hello," came a shy voice next to him.

He turned his head to see a younger boy, probably a junior, sit beside him. He recognized the boy immediately. It was one of the boys that tried out for the JV basketball team last year and didn't make it, giving Troy the perfect opportunity to ridicule him.

"I'm Ben," the boy said. "You looked alone, I hate that feeling," he told Zeke trying to come up with an excuse so he didn't have to sit alone too, as if Zeke was a cooler outsider than he was.

"Yeah, I'm kind of new at it," Zeke told him. "Do you sit by yourself often?"

Ben nodded his head. "No one really likes me anymore. I'm kind of shy."

"But you played basketball right?"

The younger boy shrugged at Zeke's question. "I did. I wasn't going to try out because I knew I wasn't going to make it. I didn't realize that just because I didn't make it I'd be made fun of."

Zeke nodded at the boy's story and felt bad for him. "Yeah, that was really wrong of us-"

"But it wasn't you," Ben interrupted. "You were the only one that didn't laugh at me when I walked by. You gave me hope that maybe I wasn't going to be made fun of for the rest of my life."

"Well," Zeke said. "Don't listen to Troy when he makes fun of you, I didn't."

Ben smiled and turned to his lunch. Zeke was shocked by how happy he was just to be sitting with someone. Thinking for a moment, Zeke saw that him being on the outside wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd be able to see what it was like to be bullied and maybe, put a stop to it.

"Hey Baylor," he heard. Sharpay sat down in the chair next to him, placing her tray down on the table. "How is your first day as a nobody going?"

"Pretty good," Zeke said, looking at Ben. He figured he'd make the best of the situation. "I made a new friend."

Ben's head shot up at the sound friend and when he noticed Zeke was looking at him, he looked about ready to faint. "Really?"

Zeke nodded sincerely. "We'll make a group, me, you and Shar over here. How does that sound?"

"Good," Ben said. "I'd like that a lot."

"Me too," Sharpay said, smiling at Zeke.

"Great," Zeke said looking over at the table were the basketball team was sitting. "Friends." Then he turned to Ben. "And if Troy comes up to you, ignore him. He's just searching for attention. If you ignore him, he won't get it, or at least, he won't get the kind he likes."

Ben nodded. "Thanks Zeke," he said before standing. "I have to get to class, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Zeke told him. Ben smiled and walked off.

"That was really nice of you," Sharpay said smiling. Zeke smiled back.

"Oh this is too good," the two heard. Troy was standing over their table. "Really. Zeke, friends with a nerdy junior and a dog?"

Zeke smiled. "Don't look now Troy, but Daddy's right behind you."

Troy turned around and sighed seeing Jack walk into the cafeteria. "I'm not done with you," he hissed before walking over to the table he'd been at.

"I find it funny that he's so scared of his father," Sharpay said. "It's his only weakness."

"Yeah," Zeke told her. "So it seems."

**So...what do you think?**

**Tell me please! I don't like to beg.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

Zeke walked up to the school and felt for his ticket in his pocket. He was meeting Sharpay and Ben inside. This was the first homecoming that he had been to without coming with Chad, Jason, or Troy. Normally they all went together.

He stood in the line and heard Troy's familiar laugh in front of him. He saw Chad's hair toward the front and knew that's where they were.

Sharpay and Ben were waiting at the very front of the gym and each smiled when Zeke walked in. Zeke couldn't take his eyes off Sharpay; she looked like an angel. Her dress was light purple with a black sash and her shoes were black. Her hair was pulled up and her make up was perfect. For a minute, Zeke was sure he was probably drooling.

For the most part, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ben stayed off toward the sides of the gym, not wanting to stray too far into the mess of dancers. Halfway through the dance, the music stopped and the lights turned on, signaling the awards for homecoming kings and queens.

"Just great," Sharpay said. "We get to see Troy dance. Joyous!"

Coach Bolton put the microphone to his mouth and started talking into it. First he said the homecoming princesses and princes; the freshman, the sophomores, then the juniors. "And now for the seniors," he said. "Homecoming Queen this year is Dominique Harmon."

They clapped for Dominique as she received her crown from Mr. Matsui. Sharpay groaned as Jack put the microphone back in front of his face. "Homecoming King is-"

"Troy Bolton," Sharpay whispered.

"Zeke Baylor."

Zeke's eyes widened and Sharpay almost fainted. The room was silent. All of a sudden they heard a "What!" from the front of the room. Troy was pushing his way to his father. "I'm always Homecoming King!"

"Troy! You should be congratulating Zeke, he's a teammate," Jack scolded, forgetting he was holding the microphone. "Oops. Anyway, Zeke, don't be shy. Come on up."

All eyes turned toward Zeke and a few kids started to clap. He stood for a minute trying to figure out what was happening. A couple of kids were smiling and giving him looks that said 'cool, a new king.' Sharpay pushed Zeke to get him to start walking and very slowly, he made his way to the front.

He looked at Chad and Jason as he got his crown. Chad looked like he was going to start hyperventilating and he was whispering to Jason that he was going to die. "Troy's going to kill me!" Zeke read on Chad's lips.

Troy was still standing by his father when Zeke had his crown. His eyes were filled with hatred and he was shaking in anger. Zeke looked at Dominique, then to Troy before striding toward him. "If you really want to be king," Zeke said holding out his crown. "Here."

Troy reached out to grab the crown, until Jack held his arm and gave it a small squeeze, making Troy squeak in pain. "No, you deserve it," Troy forced out before taking his arm out of Jack's grasp and stomping away toward Chad and Jason.

The lights dimmed and Zeke walked to Dominique so the two could do their dance. "Sorry," Zeke apologized. "You probably don't want to dance with me."

"I'd rather dance with you than Troy," Dominique said. "At times I feel like I'm the only one who sees he's changed. Obviously, you do too."

"Yeah."

Once their dance was over, Zeke walked back to his spot with Sharpay and Ben. "I don't know how that happened," Zeke said. "Chad checked earlier this week and knew it was Troy days ago."

"Um," Ben said. "I guess, I couldn't stand Troy being Homecoming King again, especially after what he did to you, his friend! So, I changed the votes."

Sharpay turned to Ben. "You did that! I love this kid already!"

Ben looked to Zeke. "Are you mad?"

Zeke shook his head. "No, but it was wrong, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "But it was really funny to hear Troy squeak."

Sharpay smiled. "It was."

The rest of the dance went on uneventfully. The last song played, Lips of an Angel by Hinder, and Zeke held his hand out to Sharpay. "I saved the last dance for you," he said.

She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. "Thanks," she whispered as she slid her arms around his neck. "It's means a lot to me."

"There you are you little brat!"

Zeke turned his head and they reluctantly stopped dancing. Troy had walked over – followed very closely by Chad and Jason – and was glaring at Ben. "Like you didn't think anyone would catch you!"

"Troy, calm down," Zeke said, going to Ben's side. "What are you doing?"

"Getting what I deserve," he said with malice in his voice. "I want my crown, whether I get it from you with or without force."

Sharpay walked over to Zeke's side and growled at Troy. "That crown belongs to Zeke. Don't you have enough Troy?"

"Stay out of this Sharpay," Troy in a voice he would use to talk to a dog that was misbehaving. He held out his hand in a demanding position. "So Zeke, my crown?"

Zeke shook his head and Troy's eyes widened. "That's the thing, you don't deserve it. You're cruel, and the only reason people vote for you is so you won't get mad like you are now. So Troy, actually, you don't deserve it." Troy moved toward him. "Going to fight me Troy? Remember that I'm bigger than you are."

That stopped Troy right in his tracks and Zeke smiled knowing why. Troy hated being short more than anything. It meant he had to excel in basketball more than someone a few inches taller than him, or if they had similar abilities than he'd get cut. Troy growled. The lights started to come on, but Troy didn't move or stop growling.

"And you call me a dog," Sharpay laughed.

"What's going on here?" A loud, booming voice said, walking over. Zeke raised his eyebrows at Troy, whose facial expression didn't change, although his growling ceased. "Troy? Zeke?" Coach Bolton said, walking closer. "What's going on with you two!"

"It's nothing Coach," Chad said butting in, obviously trying to get on Troy's good side. "They're just talking..."

"Chad," he said. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Chad bit his lip and Zeke couldn't help but chuckle in his mind. "No," Chad all but whispered.

"Then don't lie to me," Jack said before turning to his son. "Troy, what's going on with you?"

"Me?!" Troy said outraged. "You automatically think it's my fault-"

Jack cut him off by pointing a finger at his son and he put a disappointed face on. "Don't raise your voice at me, Troy Bolton!" He turned to Zeke. "What's really going on?"

"We're just trying to solve an argument," Zeke told Jack, flashing Troy a look. "It really isn't that bad, it's only just begun." He added the second part so only Troy could hear.

**So...how was it?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, really short, but I needed to get something up.**

**Anyway, hopefully, despite the shortness, you'll still like it.**

**I would have had this up yesterday, but it wouldn't let me login for some reason. So, here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

In the weeks following the homecoming disaster, Zeke learned that the jock always wins. No matter what rumor was true or what one was false, and no matter whether Zeke tried to show off his attitude or Troy's, he found out that Troy's approach was better. Not because Troy was better, but because Troy had a bigger audience.

The entire school, minus about ten, was listen to him as if he was the principal. This resulted in glares, taunts, and food thrown at Zeke. Of course this isn't what he thought would happen. It isn't what he wanted to happen. But, nevertheless, it was happening.

"Hey Baylor, stole any crowns lately?" he heard as he walked into the school. He tried to ignore the voice the best he could, but it seemed to follow him. He passed by Chad and Jason. Each held a satisfactory smile on their faces. A smile that clearly said, 'we win, you lose.'

"Leave him alone!"

"Ooh," one of the kids said. Sharpay walked up behind Zeke and stood her ground. "What are you going to do about it, Evans?"

"Just get out."

The kids turned, not having as much fun now that someone was standing up to them. One of them groaned before walking down the hallway. Sharpay looked up at Zeke. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged and walked to Ms. Darbus' room for homeroom. "Zeke!" she called out to him. When he didn't acknowledge him, she ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Talk to me."

"Shar, there's nothing to say. I should have know this would happen."

"No," she said, searching his eyes. "Troy shouldn't have abandoned you and done this. He could have left you alone, like he would have-"

"But that's just it Shar! Troy's not like that anymore," Zeke said through his teeth. "He has changed, bringing the entire school with him." He paused. "Troy isn't Troy Bolton, he's Troy the monster."

Sharpay let go of his arm and watched him continue down the hallway. Zeke could feel her eyes on him, yet he didn't stop and wait for her. He needed to be alone, at least for a moment.

"Ah, he flies solo today. No minions?" came a voice.

"Leave me alone, Troy," Zeke ordered. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

"Too bad, I'm feeling great," Troy told him with a smirk.

"Look Troy-"

"No, Zeke, you look," Troy said. "I'll let you back in, if you're going to be one hundred percent in with basketball and out with debate."

Zeke shook his head. "No," he said turning to face Troy. "I like debate. What's on your face? A bruise?" he asked. "Get it from fighting someone else? You really have changed."

"Fine, be that way Zeke," Troy said, putting a hand over his cheek, covering the bruise. "Don't come back, see if I care!"

"Why would you ask if you didn't care?"

Troy's eyes narrowed. "I'm just looking out for the best interest of the team. No matter what feud we have right now, I'm willing to let it go. You come play for us again, fully play for us, and I'll forget and make everyone else forget too."

Zeke shook his head. "I can't Troy, I'm committed to debate. I like it a lot and I'm good at it. It will get me a lot further than basketball will if I decide to be a lawyer."

"Basketball can get you a scholarship."

"So can debate," Zeke said. "And it's helping me become a lawyer."

"You never wanted to be a lawyer before," Troy said.

Zeke shrugged. It was true, he had never thought of it. But he liked debate, he was good at it. "I just decided this year. It's cool."

"Fine," Troy said walking away. "I'll leave you alone."

Zeke looked puzzled. Troy had just surrendered, and he had been winning. What could have possibly made Troy want to stop feuding with Zeke? It gave him extra attention, something Zeke knew Troy loved.

"You and Bolton were actually civil," Sharpay said walking up. "Wow."

"Yeah," Zeke said, turning toward the corridor Ms. Darbus' room was in. "It was weird. He seemed kind of...different."

"Maybe he got a call from Gabriella," Sharpay suggested.

Zeke shook his head. "No," he said. "If Gabriella hasn't called him for months, she won't."

"He just wants you to think about him," she growled. "What a selfish...ugh!"

"I don't think that's it," Zeke told her as they entered their homeroom. Troy was sitting with Jason and Chad, but he was staring at the floor. Chad tried to cheer him up by throwing the basketball at him. He caught it and threw it back to Chad, not interested.

"Maybe Daddy found out his son's a jerk," Sharpay said, malice in her voice. "Maybe Daddy grounded him or took away something."

"Whatever," Zeke said, holding a hand up to her. "If he wants a truce, who am I to say no?"

Sharpay just nodded. "You're right."

They sat down in their seats, and Ms. Darbus started to talk. Chad turning around and making faces at Zeke when the teacher wasn't looking. After the fifth face, Troy's hand shot out, silently telling Chad to stop. Although confusion apparent in his facial features, Chad stopped, sending Zeke one last look that said, 'you're lucky.'

**Sorry for the shortness, anyway, the next chapter, things get interesting.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I must warn you, this is very short. It's only like 800 words, but I wanted to get another chapter up tonight. Anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Baylor," Zeke heard as he walked out of the school. He turned to see Chad, Troy, and Jason sitting on the school steps. Chad had a taunting face on, trying to get Zeke mad in one way or another. Jason sat beside him laughing, but Troy looked away.

"Chad," he said, nodding his head and walking slowly away.

Chad was silent and looked to Troy, waiting to see what ridicule could come from the mouth of the other boy. Troy's eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Jason and Chad looked to each other. Zeke hid behind the wall of the school, just for fun, to see what was going to be said.

"What's wrong with you?"

Troy looked up and shrugged. "Because," Chad continued. "That was the perfect chance to get at Baylor. Come on! What's with you today?"

"I don't know," Troy said weakly. "I just don't feel like it."

"Troy, come off it. Something is bugging you," Chad said. "Tell me."

"I'm just trying to figure out who has any ability close to Zeke's who could be our new center. Not many kids here have his height," Troy told Chad, his voice clearly annoyed that Chad wouldn't leave him alone.

"Anybody could just stand there," Chad said. "Get Ryan Evans in there. They don't need to touch the ball. Me, you, and J can do all the ball work."

Troy shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Dad said we need to be a team. Having three players who do all the work is useless. He is so mad at me right now getting in that fight with Zeke."

Zeke nodded his head. So that was why Troy had a sudden change of heart. His father found out Zeke quit and told Troy to get him back. He chuckled softly to himself, so much for no recruiting. The school system needed to reinforce the rule if they didn't want that happening.

"Does he know why you're fighting?"

Troy shook his head. "No, not yet. It'll get to him though. I hate having my dad at school, he knows everything and is always there."

"Hi," Zeke heard from behind him. He turned, forgetting about the conversation he had been listening to and looked at Sharpay. "Are you walking home today?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zeke said. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Sharpay was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. Her smile could brighten his day, even if he was feeling awful.

He wished he could tell her that he still felt like he did about her, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know whether she still liked him, or if she had moved on. He guessed the latter of the two. Even if she didn't like him, he couldn't deny he had feelings for her. He's just have to keep them his secret.

"So," Sharpay said. "How was school?"

"It was good," he said. Suddenly there was a silence. Zeke hated when it all of a sudden became quiet. It was awkward and made Zeke shiver. Sharpay looked up at him.

"Zeke," she said. "Did we ever really end? I mean, we split up but did out feelings ever change?"

Zeke's mind started singing. So, her feelings for him didn't leave. He smiled. "No, I don't think they did."

"Should we give it another shot?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," Zeke said, turning his head from her so she wouldn't see how big his smile was.

"I want to," she said quietly. Zeke held out his hand and she grabbed it. He looked down at her to see her eyes sparkling. "I missed this," she added after a minute of walking.

He nodded. "Me too."

The rest of the walk they were quiet, thinking about what had happened. They were no longer, Zeke and Sharpay – best friends, they were more. Zeke liked the thought of that. Just saying the two names together made his grin. They arrived at Sharpay's house and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It was officially the best day he'd had in a while. First Troy stopped making fun of him, then Sharpay and him got back together.

"What did you say to him?"

Zeke looked away from the house Sharpay had entered and across the sidewalk to where Chad stood. "What?" Zeke asked.

"You must have said something," Chad hissed. "Troy wouldn't act like that."

"I didn't say anything," Zeke said, standing his ground. "Troy's acting like that on his own free will. I have never, and will never, say anything to him unless I have to."

"Good," Chad said, turning his back on his former friend. "No one wants to talk to you anyway."

"You've changed Chad," Zeke yelled after him. Chad stopped walking, only for a split second, before continuing to walk away. "All of you have!"

Chad turned at Zeke's second remark. "So have you," he said before turning back around and walking down the street the way he'd came. Zeke stood there for a moment. What Chad said was true, he'd changed, but so had the others.

"We changed and with that, we drifted apart," Zeke said, shaking his head and walking toward his house.

**So, what are you thinking! I love to hear!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So. Hmm...24 days 'til Christmas! And, for people who don't celebrate Christmas, 15 days until the beginning of Hanukkah and 25 days until the beginning of Kwanzaa. I hope that covered everyone out there! I love this time of year!**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 9**

"We'll find someone else, Dad. We can hold try outs."

Zeke stopped walking down the hall and turned toward the open door to Coach Bolton's classroom, listening to Troy and his father. Troy looked about ready to cry and Zeke's eyes widened. The only time in his entire life he'd seen Troy actually spill tears was when Gabriella moved away.

"Troy," Jack moaned. "How could you have been so stupid!" he yelled. "You are not in charge of the team, no matter what you think. Don't ever tell a player, especially a player like Zeke, to choose basketball over another activity."

"I thought," Troy started to say quietly.

"I don't care what you thought," Jack interrupted, hitting Troy's shoulder with the back of his hand in fury. "Obviously you weren't thinking properly! Not only that, but you lost a friendship that you've had since kindergarten. Kindergarten!"

"Dad-"

"No!" Jack said. "Troy...ugh." He shaking trying to find words. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"When are you ever proud of me!" Troy yelled. "That's all I've been hearing since I was twelve years old. I know you're disappointed in me. I'm not the perfect son. I'm not Jude!"

Zeke stood stone still, and so did Coach Bolton, at Troy's words. Jude was Troy's older brother, who was also captain of the basketball team in his time. He was fatally injured in a car accident when Troy was twelve and he was on his way to pick Troy up from Chad's birthday party. Jack had taken Jude's death hard, and in return, made Troy work twice as hard at basketball than he ever had before. Zeke knew Jack wouldn't like Troy bringing Jude up, especially in the circumstance they were in.

He heard a slapping noise and he peaked his head in. Troy was holding onto his cheek and Jack was glaring at his son. "Don't bring up Jude," Jack said warningly.

"Dad, why? He was your favorite, admit it," Troy hissed.

"Get out of my face," Jack said, turning his back on Troy. "I'll deal with you at home." Troy didn't move. "Now, before I do something I'll regret."

Troy huffed before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, right passed Zeke not noticing him at all. Zeke's eyes fell to the ground.

Line break

Zeke walked into the computer lab to see Ben furiously typing at one of the computers. He was so focused on his paper that he didn't hear Zeke shut the door and approach him. It looked to be a thesis paper; Zeke hated writing thesis papers on book for English.

"So, how's the paper going?" Zeke asked.

"Okay," Ben said, still typing. "I'm...almost...there, done."

"Good," Zeke said. "Hack into the school's system."

Ben's mouth dropped. "I could get in trouble for that." Then he smiled. "I guess," he said. "I wouldn't hurt." More typing and clicking was heard by Zeke, who was now sitting next to Ben. "Okay," Ben told him. "What are you looking for?"

"What do they have for records and stuff," Zeke said.

"Records," Ben said, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Hmm, teacher, student, alumni?"

"Try alumni."

Ben looked at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to do? There's school stuff in the system. Grades, principals visits, expulsions, colleges stuff like where they went."

"I know," Zeke said. "Can you get to anyone?"

"If you know the year of graduation," Ben told him.

Zeke nodded. "2001."

After a minute of typing and clicking with the mouse, Ben got to a list of names. "There," he said, giving Zeke the mouse. "Take a look."

It didn't take very long to get to the name Zeke wanted to get to. "This is all saved in the system?" Zeke asked, looking at the computer screen. "It seems kind of weird."

Ben shrugged, staring out the window. "East High is kind of weird," he said, standing up. "I mean, look at Troy."

Zeke pressed on the name. A page flew open with a picture and information under it. "Grades...papers...college..."

"Is that Troy?"

A simple nod came from Zeke. "No, it's his brother Jude." Zeke pressed on grades and Ben's eyes widened.

"Are you sure he and Troy are related," he asked skeptically. "I can see the resemblance in the appearance, but their grades are nothing alike."

"How do I get to another page without closing this," Zeke asked, as if Ben hadn't said anything. Ben leaned over Zeke and did a few fancy things Zeke didn't know was possible. "Thanks," he said, this time clicking on students. He pulled up Troy's page and examined the two closely.

"What are you doing?" Ben's question wasn't answered. Zeke was too into his studying. He was pressing the back button and clicking other students and even faculty members.

"How," Zeke started. He paused. "Troy was right, Jude was the perfect Bolton child."

"What?"

Zeke shook his head and clicked on one final name. "Or not," he added, muttering to himself. "So, why is Coach so mad at Troy? Jude did this all the time."

"Did what?"

"There's got to be something more," Zeke said, again to himself. He looked to Ben, who was so confused his face showed it. "Troy kicked me off because of debate," Zeke told Ben. "It looks like Jude did this all the time, but..." he said, clicking on a section in Jude's file. "He never got in trouble like Troy did."

Zeke exited out of the system and shut down the computer. "Why are you so concerned about this," Ben asked pulling a clementine out of his bag and peeling the orange outside.

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling," Zeke said. "That Troy's change wasn't because of Gabriella."

**So.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Also, a clementine is an orange, the tiny ones.**

**So.**

**Chapter 10**

Zeke stood next to Sharpay and Ben, who were deep in conversation, when he noticed Troy storm in the school, Chad and Jason right behind him. He pushed kids out of the way if they blocked his path. A mixed look of disgust and terror was spread across his face and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Seeing that Chad and Jason were just making Troy's attitude worse, Zeke unlatched his hand from Sharpay's and followed the three basketball stars. He knew what today was, and even if he wasn't their friend anymore, the least Zeke could do was say he was sorry.

"Get lost!" Zeke heard. He walked into an empty classroom as Chad and Jason exited. Chad gave Zeke a long glare, but Jason looked at Zeke with a hoping look on his face. A look that said, maybe you can help.

Troy was seated on a desk, his knees brought to his chest and his eyes focused out the window. "Hey," Zeke said. "How are you feeling?"

Troy looked away from the window and at his former friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," he said.

Zeke sat beside Troy on a different desk and shrugged. "Today's going to rough, it always is." He paused. "Do you miss Jude?"

"How could I not?" Troy asked in a whisper. "He's my brother and it's my fault he's not here. If I hadn't made such a big fuss to be able to go that stupid game, Jude wouldn't have come to pick me up and he wouldn't have died."

"Troy..."

"No it is my fault," Troy said. "Dad told me to just enjoy Chad's party, but I had to see them make it to championships. I had to. Jude said 'no, it's fine, I'll pick him up on my way to the game.' But he never came and I walked home and pushed chairs over, I wanted them to remember that they forgot me."

There was a moment of silence. "Then Mom and Dad came home," Troy whispered. "They told me Jude was gone, forever. He was never coming back; he was dead. Mom went out a friend's and Dad got mad. He told me it was my fault."

Zeke listened to Troy and suddenly, he knew why Troy was getting in trouble when Jude didn't. Jack blamed Troy for Jude's death.

The bell rang, and Troy stood. "Hey Zeke," Troy said. "Our championships are after vacation, like last year. You should come."

"I'll think about it," Zeke said. Vacation was in two days. It was December 19.

"_Troy, are you sure you don't want a ride?" Jason asked as he and Zeke jumped into Jason's father's truck. Troy was sitting in Chad's front yard. _

"_Yeah, I'll just walk home."_

"_Okay, cool, see you tomorrow," Zeke added. "Happy Birthday, Chad!"_

When Zeke had said that they'd see Troy the next day, they had thought they'd see him a school. But, the following Monday had found the four boys in Troy's backyard trying to cheer him up. A tear didn't fall that day, but he was upset and after a day, Troy had finally cracked a smile.

"Hey," came a voice from the hall. Zeke shook his head and noticed Troy had left and Jason was now standing in the doorway. "Thanks," he said. "You're the only one who can cheer him up today."

"Yeah, I don't know how," Zeke said.

"You just have that special touch, I guess," Jason said, turning and walking out of the room. Zeke sat there for a moment longer before going to his first class. During the day he found out that Coach Bolton hadn't come to school, but had forced Troy to come. Although, the staff and student body didn't know that. They thought Troy wanted to get out of the house, but Zeke knew that wasn't the reason.

Or, maybe it was.

Line break

Zeke smiled at Sharpay before turning back to his work. Things were starting to turn around for him. Troy and Jason were civil to him, Chad just ignored him – which was better than torment – and didn't talk to him at all. Plus, this was his first Christmas with Sharpay. He had gotten her a very pretty necklace and couldn't wait to give it to her. He knew she'd like it.

He heard Sharpay giggle across the room. Ms. Darbus gave her a look and she looked down. "Ms. Evans!" Ms. Darbus said.

Sharpay turned around. "I just got a text message from Gabriella," she directed to the room. "She says 'Merry Christmas!' to you all."

Zeke thought for sure Sharpay was going to get in trouble for having her cellphone out, but Ms. Darbus seemed to ignore it. "You still talk to her?" someone behind Zeke spouted off.

As conversation filled the room, Zeke looked up at Troy. He had a smile on his face. Zeke decided that the new year was going to be great. It was just looking as if it was going to be good for everyone.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait. High School's a drag.**

**Anyway, now that it's the weekend!**

**Chapter 11**

Zeke spent vacation as he always did; he made the cookies, cakes, brownies, pies, and of course his crème brulee, even though for some reason it still wasn't perfect. He didn't understand. He did everything right, put in all the ingredients it asked for, baked it for the exact amount of time.

Sharpay had come over on Christmas day after spending the morning with her parents and Ryan. She said to him afterward that it had been the most fun she'd ever had on a holiday and that she's much rather spend the entire day with him and his family than sit, cooped up in her house.

For Zeke it had been the perfect Christmas. So perfect in fact, that he completely forgot that he, Troy, Jason, and Chad were barely talking anymore.

He walked into the school the first Monday back and it seemed like the Christmas spirit was gone and everyone just wanted winter to be over with. They wanted summer, summer vacation, but most importantly, they wanted never step foot in the school again.

It was almost as if the holiday season had just disappeared into thin air.

"Zeke!"

He turned, surprised to hear the voice. Troy normally wasn't the first person to speak to him in a school day, let alone after a long break. There was something different in Troy's appearance, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Happy Birthday," escaped from Zeke's mouth before he knew what he was saying. It was Troy's birthday, January eighth, but Zeke didn't know what made him remember it. "Eighteen."

"Thanks," Troy smiled. "So, are you still coming to our next game? The championships." Zeke nodded subconsciously. "Cool, they're Friday."

"I'll be there."

"Great," Troy said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking the other way.

"Are you and Bolton on talking terms again?"

Zeke turned to face the new voice which he knew was Sharpay's. "I guess," he told her as he walked to her. She just shook her head.

"He'll just start acting the way he did before," she stated. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I won't," Zeke said, hugging her close to him and kissing her forehead. "Maybe the spirit of the season changed him for the better, hmm?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Zeke's shoulder. Sighing, she said, "you always have to find the good in people, don't you?"

Zeke smiled, looking down at her before walking toward their homeroom. He shrugged, he didn't know if he did or didn't. Sharpay didn't comment and they walked silently into Ms. Darbus' room.

Hsmhsm

Zeke rushed down the stairs of the school, backpack hitting his back with every step he took toward the bottom. He was the last person out because he had been in the library doing research for a paper. He had about ten minutes to get to the game, which for some reason, he really wanted to go to.

He knew why too. No matter if he played or not, Zeke loved basketball. It was his favorite sport to watch and play, but he'd have to settle on watching. He'd cheer with the rest of the East High fans when Troy scored, and root like crazy when Chad stole a ball, and clap wildly when Jason hit all his free throws – his specialty.

But basketball was the last thing on his mind when he rounded the final corner and saw three white jerseys. He recognized the faces and bodies wearing the jerseys immediately, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was one of the jerseys was splattered with red and was laying on the stairs, blood seeping out of an obviously broken nose and various other parts of the body was either broken or heavily bruised.

"What happened?" Zeke asked approaching the two unbeaten boys. Zeke didn't notice that two didn't answer for a moment, but what he did notice was when Chad looked up, his eyes didn't hold anger like he thought they would have. Fear was spread across his facial features.

"I don't know," Jason answered finally. "Coach wanted us to find him, we need to do warm ups."

Zeke's head slowly fell upon Troy's body, wincing at what his mind imagined the pain Troy was going through to be. He knelt beside Troy and pushed hair out of his face and bit his lower lip. Something that Zeke couldn't make out escaped from Troy's mouth.

"What? Troy?" Chad said, clearly having heard Troy mumble as well.

"Jude..." Troy whispered.

Chad and Jason looked at each other, eyes wide, thoughts of death running through their heads. Zeke moved closer to Troy. "What about Jude, Troy?" he asked, his own voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me about Jude."

"Jude...seventeen..."

"Huh?" Chad asked, moving to the other side of Troy. "Come on Troy, expand."

"Gabriella," Troy moaned.

"Stay on subject, Troy," Jason said. "What about Jude? What does Gabriella have to do with this?"

Troy didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Zeke looked down at Troy. "Jude was seventeen," Zeke said in a low voice, finally putting sense to all the information he'd acquired over the past weeks. "Troy's eighteen."

"And?" Chad asked.

"Coach is mad at Troy for reaching eighteen when Jude didn't."

There was a silence. Chad looked back and forth between Zeke and Troy. "No," he said after a few moments. "Coach wouldn't do that to Troy," Chad told Zeke with confidence. "I know he wouldn't, he's not like that. Coach and Troy have a great bond, I mean, look at the musical! Would any parent be that understanding?"

_Zeke heard a slapping noise and he peaked his head in. Troy was holding onto his cheek and Jack was glaring at his son. "Don't bring up Jude," Jack said warningly._

"_Dad, why? He was your favorite, admit it," Troy hissed._

"_Get out of my face," Jack said, turning his back on Troy. "I'll deal with you at home." Troy didn't move. "Now, before I do something I'll regret."_

"Chad," Zeke said, turning his attention from Troy to the other boy. "Jude was...Coach blames Troy for Jude's death. That's where all those bruises were from throughout the year. Troy wasn't getting into fights, it was his dad."

Something clicked inside Zeke's head and he started spouting off his ideas. "His aggressive attitude, his new behavior, it was all to hide his dad. He was trying to please his dad by kicking me off, but it just made it worse."

"So," Chad said after Zeke had finished. "Are we going to sit here or are we going to get him some help." He looked to Jason and Zeke a few times before continuing, "all of us."

**So, tell me what you think. I didn't plan on Jack doing that, but hey, it worked out.**

**Hmm, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry about the wait. If any of you have teachers like mine, you'll know that they like to give you piles of homework!**

**Chapter 12**

Zeke rushed down the hall, Chad slightly ahead and Jason slightly behind. Troy's head was against his shoulder and he was covered in the clothes that Chad and Jason had been wearing to school in hopes that it would help his bruised body as Zeke ran with him in his arms. They were almost to the door, their destination, when Mr. Matsui and Ms. Darbus walked out from another hallway.

"Boys! Coach is looking for-" Mr. Matsui started before his sentence faded off and Ms. Darbus interrupted. They had obviously been looking for them.

"Oh! Bolton! What happened?"

"We don't have time!" Chad yelled. "You won't believe us anyway!"

"Why not?" Ms. Darbus asked outraged. "It's not like Jack did it!"

Zeke wasn't interested in fighting with the teachers. He looked down at Troy, who was starting to fall asleep. "Hey, no! Troy, wake up!"

Tears filled Troy's blue eyes. "I hurt, Zeke. I'm tired, I hurt." He was taking quick breaths. "It hurts to breathe, Zeke. Clean me up and take me to the game."

"You will do no such thing!" Darbus yelled, storming pass Chad and Jason to get to Troy. "Look at you," she whispered, carefully touching his head. "Your father...oh dear."

"It's not that bad," Troy whined, wincing slightly.

Chad shook his head and walked to Zeke's side. "Look at his arm, it's, no doubt, broken. We need to get him to the hospital or to see a doctor or something."

Zeke looked at Chad for a moment and saw true fear in his eyes. He was still searching for answers, he was still shocked, as everyone else was, as to who gave Troy the beating. He and his father seemed close on the outside.

"Gabriella..."

Five heads turned to Troy. "What?" Jason asked.

"I should have listened to her," he said, his voice softer than Zeke had ever heard it.

"Troy, stop talking, you can tell us later. At the moment, you need help," he said, looking down at Troy. "And some pain killers," he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll drive," Ms. Darbus said, almost zombie like, turning toward the door. "Follow me."

Zeke was the first to start moving, following Ms. Darbus to a blue van parked in the teachers' parking lot. The door opened automatically and Zeke laid Troy down before getting in himself, Jason and Chad following and sitting in the third row.

"I didn't think you'd actually help," Chad said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I mean, we've been really, really mean to you."

"I wouldn't turn my back on you," Zeke said, more aware of Troy than of his words.

Jason smiled. "Good," he said. "Troy's probably going to need us."

"Why is it always me?" came a small voice. Zeke looked down at the boy, and Jason and Chad lifted themselves out of their seats to see Troy.

"Danforth! Cross! In the seats!"

The two sheepishly went back into the seats and looked to Zeke. At least Ms. Darbus was the same throughout think and thin.

* * *

"Boys," Mrs. Bolton said, walking out of the hospital room. "You can go in now." 

Zeke and Jason laughed watching Chad leap out of his seat and run to the door. He stopped right before it and took a deep breath. "I got to calm myself."

The three walked in together, Chad first, Zeke Second, Jason third, and approached the bed. "You look a lot better," Zeke said, noting the blood had been washed off. Troy was still covered in bruises, and now had a cast on his arm and nose.

"It was all the dried up blood that made it look bad," Troy said smiling.

"And the fact you were almost half dead!" Chad told him.

"That too," Troy said.

"We called Gabriella," Jason said after a bit of quietness. "I thought you weren't talking to her?"

Troy looked down at the ground. "I couldn't tell anyone. Dad didn't want me talking to her, so if it got out that I was, I'd be dead."

"You said you should have listened to her," Zeke said. "What'd she say?"

"That I should have told you earlier."

Chad looked up into Troy's face from the ground. "You told her?"

Troy shrugged. "She found a bruise one day. I tried lying, but we both knew I was, so I told her." Troy looked down at the tiles on the floor. "I didn't think Dad would go this far. I don't know what I was thinking, he liked Jude a whole lot better than me."

"Troy," Zeke said, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder. "It's not your fault, remember that."

"But, if I didn't kill Jude-"

"You didn't," Jason interjected. "That guy in the car that rammed into Jude is the murderer, not you. Jude wouldn't want you blaming yourself. I know that for a fact. Jude loved you more than anybody, and that's why he was going to go out of his way to pick you up so you could go the game, Troy."

"I know," Troy said, tears filling his eyes. "But it hurts, you know, when every night Dad would say 'it should have been you, Troy!' 'It should have been you in that car!' 'Jude have everything going for him.' 'You're a murderer, Troy, you're a cold-blooded, heartless murderer who killed his brother!'" Troy paused, tears now steadily falling down his cheeks. Very quietly, Troy added, "and I believed him."

Zeke, Jason, and Chad turned to face each other. They didn't know what to say.

"Did you hear how the game went?"

Smiling, the three friends turned to Troy. "We were worried about you!" Chad exclaimed. "Not some dumb game!"

Troy's face looked generally disappointed. "I thought for sure you'd call someone." He reached over to the bedside table and dialed a number. "Hey Jacob, it's Troy!...Yeah...so, the game, how'd it go?"

There was silence. "Okay...yeah, bye." Troy turned to his friends. "They lost 58-57, in overtime."

"They would have used you," Chad said sarcastically.

"Well duh!" Troy scoffed before smiling. "Everyone knows that."

**So what do you think?**

**It's coming to an end soon...and I'll get you ideas for the next story in the last chapter...**

**Review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this is the last chapter. Tear tear. It's kind of short too, sorry.**

**Chapter 13**

_June 2007_

"So," Troy said as he threw the red graduation cap off the stage in the auditorium to an awaiting Zeke. They were the only ones there, plus Jason and Chad. "What to do?"

"We don't have to go to school," Chad said. "We don't have practice. I don't know!"

Troy turned and started to lean over, falling into Zeke from the stage as if starting a mosh pit. "Got any ideas?"

Jason turned his head to the door, hearing something and smiled. "I don't, but Zeke does."

Zeke turned and smiled. Sharpay was walking in, still in her white graduation gown, but the hat was no where in sight. He dropped Troy – who complained – before walking to her. He grab her in his arms and kissed her. But, after a few moments, the two felt a poke at their sides and split apart.

Chad was standing by them with a yard stick. "Well, I believe that on school grounds, two people should be a yard away. School rule."

Zeke grabbed the stick and snapped it in half. "Like you abide by the rules, Chad."

"Ms. Darbus is going to kill you when she finds out you snapped her stick," Jason said, sitting in one of the auditorium seats.

"Then she won't find out it's me," Zeke said in a warning tone. Chad smiled in a mischievous manner before holding out his hand.

"It's gonna cost ya!"

"Troy?"

The five heads in the room turned toward the door to see the body to which the timid voice belonged. Standing in the doorway to the auditorium was Gabriella, and Zeke turned to Troy. He could have sworn Troy's smile was ear to ear. Troy walked to Gabriella and the two hugged. Zeke looked to Chad and Jason, who shared smiles.

"I missed you," Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about fight we got in," Gabriella said, tears streaming down her face. "It was your decision whether you told them or not, I just wanted to help you. . . .Are you okay?"

Troy nodded, "I'm fine, never been better actually, especially now that you're back."

When the two parted, Zeke looked down at Sharpay. She was dying to see Gabriella and talk to her, he could tell just by the look on her face. "Gabriella!" she shrieked.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled back, her sweet voice filling the room.

"I'm so glad you could come," Sharpay said. "Everyone's missed you!"

"Wait," Zeke said. "You told Gabriella to come?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Of course!" She turned back to Gabriella, but the brunette had turned back to Troy and the two were in a conversation, which Sharpay hoped she could end well. She walked behind Gabriella and pushed her into Troy. As if dictated by fate, their lips met and Sharpay giggled.

"I'm such a good cupid!"

She went back to Zeke, who was sitting with Chad and Jason in a row of chairs. She sat in his lap and Zeke laid his head on hers. Life for Zeke was perfect, no drama. Just his friends, Sharpay, and some graduation gowns, just the way he planned graduation to be like. And in his mind, it couldn't get any better than that.

**Well, bravo! That's the end.**

**So, as for my next story, I have two options.**

**After reading through _Those Four Words_, I realized the ending was really rushed. So, I'm in the works of making a better ending with more feeling and depth. I'll put it on as a different story called something by a different name (no Those Four Words the Sequel, I don't do titles like that.)**

**Or, I have a trailer that I made for the fun of it after seeing the trailer for the new Matthew McConaughey movie _We Are Marshall. _The trailer's not the same, but the basic plot is similar (it's not based on the movie because I have not seen it and probably wont for a while.)**

**Just give me a review or PM for which ever one you want.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
